cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mental Omega
Mental Omega APYR is a Mod for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge. The mod aims to significantly balance the game by adding new units to each faction and by balancing the already existing ones. The mod also comes with a brand new storyline and a campaign for all the three sides (Allies, Soviets, Yuri, known as Epsilon in the mod). Plot When news about Yuri, who had been trapped in the past by the Soviets after the battle in Transylvania, arrived at the PsiCorps' Command Center in Antarctica, his loyal followers quickly decided to prepare for the salvage operation, based on the Temporal Displacement device built secretly by Albert Einstein during the previous war against Yuri's forces (presumably the first ever built in their parallel universe, as the Soviets had stolen the finished Time Machine in another one, before the translocation and then moved back in time before the device was actually built). The construction was not noticed by the Soviets despite their ultimate control over the Allies and reports received from the forces "from the future" who used the same device. PsiCorps' plan succeeded and it was possible to move elite forces back in time and locate their master. Yuri was brought back to the year 1980, just a month after he was defeated in his fortress. To prevent another failure, Yuri decided to push his psychic powers to the limits and create a weapon which would be much deadlier and more effective than the infamous Psychic Dominator device. Before bringing the device to life in the Antarctican base, which was hidden from the world due to his recently developed psychic illusion generators, he ordered his scientists to reconstruct sites of Psychic Dominators around the world, including establishments of such in the Soviet Union and United States. Year later, on March 18, 1981, Yuri ambushed the Soviets with a quick, stealth-based assault on Moscow and deployed Psychic Dominator devices. With the precaution of Red forces down, he easily took over almost every Soviet country and seized mind control through the United States with two Psychic Dominators - one deployed in Washington DC and another one in Fort Collins. While in Moscow, Yuri used his division of cloaked Shadow Tanks to destroy nuclear reactors and shut down the grid of defenses surrounding the Kremlin; in the USA he had sent his genetically-modified commando Rahn, who was created on the artificial Tibrena island located near the Easter Island, in order to deal with the defenses in Fort Collins and to prepare the land for the establishment of the device. The Psychic Dominator in Washington was secretly built underground. Psychic Dominator in Moscow. Disordered, the Soviets quickly mobilized themselves and commenced an evacuation from Moscow. They headed for the Ural mountain base, where the first technology research center of the Soviet army was created by Yuri before his betrayal. Preventing the PsiCorps' siege, the Soviets were able to contact armies located in the United States and Europe, which had not fallen under the control of Psychic Dominators yet, as well as target activities of enemy forces on other continents. Following after, they destroyed Yuri's nuclear silos in Libya and neutralized the Washington DC Psychic Dominator in cooperation with the Allies, creating another mind control-free land - one of very few, including China and Canada. While this was happening, the 4-G base in Ural mountains was finally conquered and captured by the PsiCorps' forces. Yuri announced the creation of the Epsilon Army and his return just after the destruction of his device in the capital of USA. The Allies got finally ensured that it was PsiCorps who stole the Time Machine over a year ago. After recapturing the United States, the paths of Soviet and Allied forces divided. The Allies continued war with the Epsilon, trying to limit Yuri's army to Moscow. With authorization given by President Dugan and Albert Einstein to eliminate the stolen Time Machine (long thought to have been moved to another position - in fact, it was hidden by Yuri's psychic illusion generators), the Allies made sure that Yuri will not be able to create another paradox by using the device in the event of his ultimate defeat. The stolen time machine was then destroyed by Allied naval force in the Caribbean. Later after collecting important information from spies in Skaramagas, they've managed to prevent a swarm of brainwashed Russian forces from assaulting Europe, so that it would be possible to evacuate Albert Einstein from the Black Forest in Germany to Alaska. Einstein was then able to finish the reconstruction of the Chronosphere device, which was earlier destroyed in Germany by Soviet forces in order to prevent operation "Chrono Storm" (supposed to be the final way to abolish Soviet reign). The Allies decided to use the elements from Operation "Chrono Storm" against Epsilon army in Moscow. Meanwhile, the Soviets managed to capture an abandoned Psychic Amplifier in China, which was supposed to be used by Yuri before the famous elimination of the Allies' Peacekeeper sites. This Psychic Amplifier would have granted the Soviets the possibility to crush Korea and strike the United States from the east, if it had been used before. The long-forgotten device was restored to full functionality, and so the Chinese empire fell under mind control of the Soviets. With projects and plans found in Military Headquarters in Beijing, the incorporation of the Chinese airforce program into the Soviet combat equipment was possible. The Red Army eliminated Epsilon's Nuclear Silos located in China and so was able to finish the construction of Chinese superweapon - the Centurion Siege Crawler. It was presumed that it would be the only way to ignore Yuri's mind control tactics and effectively lay siege to Moscow. Yuri's army was successfully pulled out from Europe, America, and eastern Asia. The army has been limited to its final base in the Soviet Union. By October 22, 1981, the Allies launched a chrono infiltration of Moscow (the mission is a déjà vu of the last mission in RA2 due to the changes done with the Time Machine, except Yuri's army replaces the Soviet army) while the Soviets started ruination of the Epsilon fortress at the same location, striking from the west with an MCV supported by a tank division and from the east using the Centurion Siege Crawler and Chinese forces. The Psychic Dominator located near the Kremlin was quickly destroyed, freeing all the remaining Soviet forces in the Soviet Union. With that accomplished, the army of Epsilon was finally crushed. The only problem was that Yuri had no longer been in the Kremlin. Yuri's almost perfect plan was yet to be revealed, although due to some technical problems which he did not expect, it was revealed much faster than it was supposed to. The machine which he built in Antarctica, named the Mental Omega device, was creating strong energy fields which interrupted functioning of the psychic illusion devices shrouding the base. Ironically, Psychic Interrupters had been interrupted and so the Mental Omega tower was revealed to the Allies and Soviets. The two sides both commenced a full-scale invasion over Antarctica and destroyed the last of Yuri's Epsilon bases as well as the remains of Yuri's army, finishing what was known as the Mental Omega War or the third stage of the second Great War. Yuri himself was found dead in the ruins of the tower. Gameplay Mental Omega aims to make the game almost perfectly balanced (Hence why APYR = Almost Perfect Yuri's Revenge) by adding a lot of new units and rebalancing the already existing ones. Some notable additions include more naval units for Yuri, new country-specific units, the Centurion Siege Crawler for the soviets, and other stuff. Mental Omega also adds a lot of new game modes to the game, other than the three standards Battle, Free for All and Team Alliance. For a list of all the gamemodes available in the game, go here The Mod also comes with many new multiplayer maps, as well as a new single player campaign for all the three factions. Coop maps are also planned for future releases Links *Mental Omega website *Mental Omega at ModDB Category:Mods Category:Yuri's Revenge Mods